Sari Sumdac: Cyber Ninja
by Richman4066
Summary: Sari is having a bit of a hard time. Her 8 year-old brain (processor) is trying to catch up with her teenaged body. She then gets sucked into a malfunctioning space bridge and ends up in the world of Ninjago. She meets the ninja and trains as a Kunoichi (look up definition). An old enemy resurfaces from the Cursed Realm and threatens the safety of both Ninjago and Earth.
1. Broken Bridges

Sari strolled through the halls of the Autobot base. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Prowl was in his room meditating, Ratchet and Optimus were in the medbay upgrading the tools, and Bulkhead was working on the spacebridge while Bumblebee was playing the new version of his favorite video game: Ultra Ninja Gladiator: Haunted Warzone II. Yup nothing out of the ordinary. The technorganic sighed as she trudged through the halls, bored out of her mind. It seemed that ever since she had upgraded herself into a teenager, everyone expected her to act like one.

"It isn't fair," thought Sari. "Just because I look 16 doesn't mean that I am. I still am 8 years old inside and I should be able to do what I want."

Even her father, Isaac Sumdac, head of Sumdac Industries and robotics inventor, treated her like a 16 year old. She recalled her conversation with her father a few days ago _when_ he caught her using her powers to mess with his robotics assembly line.

 _"You are older now, Sari, so I expect you to act more mature and responsible. This is not a game. You need to learn that."_

 _"Well, here's new for you, Dad. I have feelings, too, and I am still technically a child even though I look like a teen. I act like an 8 year old, I talk like an 8 year old, heck. I even think like an 8 year old. I should have the privilege of growing up naturally."_

 _"Well, you forfeited that privilege when you upgraded yourself with that key of yours."_

"Hello. Hello?" Sari was jolted back to the present when she realized that Bumblebee was standing in front of her, waving his servos in her face. "Cybertron to Sari, are you there?"

"Sorry Bee," muttered Sari, "Just thinking."

"Aw, c'mon. being older isn't that bad," replied Bee, "Just think of what you can do. You can drive, you can go places by yourself, heck! You can even come on missions with us!"

"Well, I suppose those are the perks of being a teen. I'd just like to be treated how I want to be treated. Make sense?"

"I guess," said Bee, "Hey! Do you wanna play Ultra Ninja Gladiator: Haunted Warzone II with me? There are some levels I need to unlock and they require being played on multiplayer mode."

"Nah, maybe some other time, Bee."

"Oh, okay," said Bee as he turned around and trudged back to the TV.

Sari strolled up to the terrace where Bulkhead was working on the spacebridge.

"Hey Bulkhead."

"Hi Sari. Hey can you pull that lever over there?" Sari walked to the commands module and pointed to the red and grey lever. "You mean this one?" she asked. "Yeah," said Bulk, "The spacebridge power core needs to be transfused with the command module, allowing a two-way energy flow which will allow us to reverse the polarity income, helping us track and harness any stray spacebridge warp rays."

"Shouldn't you try running a diagnostics probe on the systems to check for possible glitches and errors and run a backup drive if data is lost while transferring the circuits, then transfuse the power core with the command module, creating a two-way energy flow?"

"Listen Kid," Replied Bulkhead, "I've been working on spacebridges since before your species have evolved. No offense, but I think that I'd know much more about spacebridges than you do."

"My species? First off, I'm my own species. Second, if you're referring to my human side, that still is offensive because my father is fully human and still managed to rebuild Megatron all on his own with no knowledge of Cybertronian technology whatsoever. I'd like think that humans are very smart, we just have limited resources and have barely evolved compared to Cybertronians. We still know stuff, y'know."

Sari's retort struck Bulkhead as a bit harsh, but he knew that she was having a rough time at the moment, so he cut her some slack.

"Sari," Bulkhead carefully replied, "just because you're part Cybertronian, doesn't mean you know everything Cybertronian."

Sari looked up at the tall mech and sighed. "Fine," she complied, "but if you're wrong, then I am taking over the spacebridge, got it? I'm powered by the All-Spark so I should know more about this than you do, 'kay?"

Bulkhead sighed. "Fine," he said.

"Just do it already." Sari maturely stuck out her tongue as Bulkhead connected the tubes and wires and pulled the lever.

Not working," she said, "Let me show you how it's really do-"

She was interrupted by the sounds of the spacebridge starting up.

"You were saying, Sari?" Bulkhead shot back.

"Hmph," replied Sari, "That was just luck."

Suddenly, the spacebridge started making a strange humming noise. "Is it supposed to do that?" commented Bulkhead.

"I don't know. You're the expert," Sari replied, putting a mocking emphasis on the word "expert".

Just then, the hue of the portal turned from a dark glowing blue to a bright green.

"Ummm, shouldn't it be blue?"

Bulkhead turned to look at her. "Yeah, but it's not. Must be bug. Or maybe a scraplet chewed through some cords."

"Scraplets don't live on Earth, Einstein."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

All of the sudden, the malfunctioning spacebridge started sucking up stray sheets of metal and anything light and not pinned to the ground, including Sari.

"Bulkhead?!" screamed Sari, "Help!"

Bulkhead lunged at the portal, his servos just barely missing Sari. "Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed, just as she was being pulled in.

The last thing she remembered before being completely sucked in was Bulkhead yelling her name. "SARI!"

And everything went black.


	2. An Old Dead Student

"Spill it, Sensei," Jay yelled, "what just happened back there and what have they done to my friend?!"

"Yeah Sensei. Who was that?" asked Cole.

Wu sighed. "You four were not my first pupils. There was one before you. Morro-the master of wind."

This was met by silence.

"Okay," Nya interrupted. "now those lights scare me. We've got something on our six. Looks like your Master of Wind just caught his second wind."

Morro was catching up on his elemental dragon.

"Take positions!" Wu called.

Morro's dragon shot a bolt of ghostly green flame at the Bounty.

"Port side!" yelled Zane.

"If this is as fast as the Bounty goes," yelled Cole, "Then I think we're in real trouble!"

Morro dropped onto the deck and started fighting the ninja with spiked green swords.

"Yah!"

A red circular blade flew through the air and knocked the weapons out of his hands. Morro looked up to see Nya in her Samurai X outfit. He raised his hands and shot a bolt of green lightning at Nya. She dodged it and the bolt hit the controls.

"Autopilot disengaged."

"Oh, that's not good," said Nya.

The Bounty tipped to port side and Nya, Jay, and Cole were nearly thrown off it.

"We'll crash if we don't stabilize the Bounty!" yelled Cole.

Nya hopped up and jumped to the control station.

She grunted as she pulled on the wheel.

"Pull up. PULL UP!"

The Bounty slowly leveled up.

Meanwhile, Wu rushed to his quarters.

Nya lost her grip on the wheel and the ship dove down.

Morro was wrestling with Kai.

"Your team will fall apart without it's green leader!"

"I'll lead them," grunted Kai, "and make sure you go down if it's the last thing I do! Sensei says you won't give up. Well, neither will I!"

Meanwhile, on the bridge, alarms continued blaring.

"Are you aiming for that mountain?!" screamed Jay.

"I'm trying to aim above it!" Nya yelled back. "A little help?"

Cole, Jay, and Nya all tugged on the wheel. Nya ran back to the control panel and activated the primary thrusters. The Bounty made a sharp ascent over the mountain. The hull clipped the summit.

Kai fell out a hole in the side of the ship and held on with his right hand. Morro laughed and blasted Kai with wind. Kai desperately held on for his life.

"YOU WANT THE STAFF, MORRO? TAKE IT!"

Wu threw the staff through the hole, past Kai, and into the void. Kai lost his grip and fell through the air.

"Got you!" yelled Zane as he held onto the ship with his legs. He slowly pulled Kai up into the ship.

Morro summoned his elemental dragon and raced after the staff.

"Primary thrusters destabilized!" Nya yelled. "Better hold on!"

The Bounty plowed a groove straight through the forest and skidded to a halt.


	3. Mysteries

_**Me: Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating alot, but high school just started up and I am just becoming too busy.**_

 _ ***Dodges lightning, wind gusts, and energon orbs***_

 _ **Me: But yeah, anyways I will try to update as often as I can so-HEY! That's my iPad! What do you want with it, Morro?!**_

 _ **Morro: Meh, you were starting to bore us.**_

 _ **Jay: Yeah, so we decided to play some games.**_

 _ **Me: With MY iPad?!**_

 _ **Sari: *Casually spinning an energon orb* So? What's it to you?**_

 _ **Me: First of all, it's MY iPad, second of all, how am I supposed to write chapters when I'm not at home?**_

 _ **Kai: We'll give back.**_

 _ **Cole: Eventually.**_

 _ **Jay: Along with your phone, your DS, and your Youtube account.**_

 _ **Me: *facepalms* What the-? Nevermind. How the HECK, did you even get a hold of them? They were in my backpack! Which is, by the way, back in my LOCKED room! And my YOUTUBE ACCOUNT?! HOW-?!**_

 _ **Jay: Ummmm, I**_ **might** _**be an excellent hacker, and Cay**_ **MIGHT'VE** _**given us the key to your room.**_

 _ **Me: WHAT?!**_

 _ **Cayla comes out from shadows, smirking**_

 _ **Me: Cayla! You're not even supposed to be in this story!**_

 _ **Cayla: Whatevs. It got pretty boring back in Minecraftia with you gone and everything silent.**_

 _ **Me: I'm not sure whether to feel loved or offended.**_

 _ **Cayla: Just get on with it, Creeper Boy.**_

 _ **Sari: 'Creeper Boy'?**_

 _ **Me: *groans* Fine. Who wants to do the disclaimer?**_

 _ **Lloyd: I'll do it. Richman4066 is not smart, creative, or awesome enough to own Transformers Animated or Ninjago.**_

 _ **Me: HEY!**_

 _ **Lloyd: That's for having Morro possess me.**_

 _ **Me: It was part of the script!**_

 _ **Lloyd: Whatevs.**_

 _ **Me: *facepalms* Shut up, Greenie.**_

Morro sat at a table, reading the engravings from Wu's staff. He heard sounds coming from the doorway.  
"What is it now?!" yelled Morro, irritated at the interruption.  
"The mistress would like to speak with you," answered Bansha as she entered the room, bowing.  
Morro sighed. "Fine, just don't touch anything."  
He walked into a ghostly green and black chamber and knelt. Ghostly green flames encircled him. "Yes, my mistress. The symbols are clear. They lead to the first Spinjitzu Master's tomb. You will soon be freed from your wretched prison."  
" _Yessssss_ ," replied a raspy female voice, " _Soon I will rule all sixteen realms! And no one can stand in my way_!" Suddenly she hissed. " _What isss this?_ "  
Morro stepped back. "Mistress, I . . ."  
" _Someone is interfering._ " The Preeminent rasped. " _A foreign power._ "

Kai groaned as he pried his face off the floor. "Let's never do that again," he moaned. The others murmured in agreement.  
"How's the ship?" Asked Jay.  
"Not good," Nya replied, "the primary thrusters are out and the main power converter is destabilized. Starboard engines are compromised, as well as port. The hull took major damage on impact and the main fuel line is leaking."  
Zane thought for a moment then said, "According to Pixal's calculations, at our best efforts, repairs should take approximately 1.67843 days."

" _That's_ the upside to having a girlfriend in your head," Kai murmured.

Nya elbowed him.  
"Well then," Cole sighed, "we should probably get started."

Wu and Nya started clearing the bridge while Jay and Zane fixed the power grid. "This thing is so heavy," complained Jay as he moved crates, although he refused any help.  
"Trying to show off some muscle to Nya, eh?" Cole teased.  
Jay's face turned red. "Wha-no!"  
"Sure. Just lifting 150 pound crates, insisting that you do it by yourself for no reason, but only when Nya happens to walk by.  
"I am not! I-uh.."  
Jay straightened his back and lifted a crate when Nya walked in the room.  
"Hey guys," she said.  
"Hi Nya," said Jay.  
"Hi Jay. Need some help with that?" Nya pointed to to crate in Jay's hands.  
"Nah, I'm good." He hefted his shoulders and carried the crate towards the corner of the room. Before he even got halfway there, Jay tripped over himself and dropped the crate on his feet. He started sprouting some very colorful words. Everyone in the room tried to stifle their laughter with no avail.  
"Wow. _Language_ , Jay!" Cole choked as he laughed.  
Jay walked away, muttering something about what supportive friends he has.

Suddenly, Zane's eyes shot up, now glowing bright blue/white. "The falcon has discovered something!" he exclaimed.

They all ran to the bridge, recollecting that the falcon had led them to several important stuff before.

Nya spoke into the intercom: " _Calling all ninjas to the bridge. Calling ALL ninjas to the bridge._ "

Wu ran to greet them, then stopped.

"Where's Kai?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then to Nya.

"Why does everyone expect _me_ to look after my brother?" She scowled. " _KAI, GET DOWN HERE!_ "

Nya stomped off to grab her brother.

"Why is Kai so distant all of the sudden?" Asked Jay.

"Kai was the first to discover that Lloyd was the Green Ninja," Zane presumed, "perhaps he feels guilty that he had failed to protect him."

Everyone nodded, understanding.

Kai sat on his bed, staring at the floor. Nya entered the room.

"You okay, Kai?" Nya asked.

Kai signed. "Remember when I discovered my true potential and realized Lloyd was the Green Ninja?"

Nya slowly nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"After I discovered this, I swore to protect him. Even though we're not related, he feels like a little brother to me. Leaving him behind feels like betraying a family member."

Nya was silent for a bit, then said, " Why don't we go to the bridge and see what's going on, ok?"

Kai slowly got up.

"Fine," he muttered.

He and Nya walked down to the bridge.

"Okay," said Cole, "now that we're all here, spill it, Zane."

"Will do," said the Titanium Nindroid, "as you guys have figured out by now, the falcon had spotted something and I am transmitting the video feed to the main computer."

Everyone watched as the large screen showed an aerial view of Ninjago. The falcon's POV suddenly zoomed into a large grove of trees

"The Twilight Forest!" Exclaimed Nya. "That's not far from where we crash landed!"

"What is it?" Jay asked, leaning over everyone to get a better view at the monitor.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "It's too hard for the falcon to get any closer," he told the others. "Whatever it is, it's sending off high amounts of unknown energy that is causing major interference, preventing the falcon from getting a better visual."

"Is it _dangerous_?" Jay asked, "Cause _dangerous_ is my middle name!"

"Um, last time you said ' _Hot Bad Boy'_ was your middle name," Cole deadpanned.

Jay blushed heavily while Nya giggled.

Cole threw his hands up in exasperation. "Where are Jay's birth records?!"

Jay growled, then yelled as he tackled Cole football style. Everyone stepped back from the brawl.

"Will you two _please_ _SHUT UP_?!"

Jay and Cole both looked down, muttering insults at each other, fists still clenched.

Kai turned around and jumped in just in time to block Jay from giving Cole a left uppercut.

"I said, _WILL YOU TWO PLEASE_ _ **SHUT UP**_?!"

Nya sighed. " _Boys_ ," she muttered. "Go on Zane."

"As I was _saying_ ," Zane said, still glaring daggers at Jay and Cole, "the falcon can't get a good look at whatever is so-"

"Could it be Morro?" asked Nya.

Zane sighed, obviously annoyed with the constant interruptions. "It's possible," he pondered. "But there's only one way to find out.

"What are waiting for then?" Jay asked, "Let's go check it out!"

"I'm not sure-" Cole began.

"Why not? It could be valuable or at least _useful_ , right?"

"But it could be _dangerous_!"

Wu stood idly, watching their argument like a tennis match. Finally, he said,

"Go. If you really want to, then go check it out. It may lead to valuable information about Morro."

"All right!" Jay and Kai high-fived while Cole, Nya, and Zane just shook their heads.

" _Boys_ ," muttered Nya.

 _ **I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORYI'MSORRY! High school has just started and already I have a loads of homework. I am trying to write as much as possible. Chapters will be updated more slowly and less frequently. If anyone wants to add story suggestions just PM me or review. Again I'm sorry and I hope I can update more. I know the Preeminent can't talk, but I think it would be cooler if she did. And no, Taranodongirl1, they won't look like Legos. At least not to Sari. It will seem normal to her.  
-Richman out**_


	4. chaos & update

I'm so sorry for not updating lately, but high school has pretty much taken up almost all of my free time and I hardly have any to come up with more ideas. If you've wanted something to happen in any of my fanfics then it's your luck day. If you have any ideas for my fics then _**PLEASE**_ PM me with more suggestions. Otherwise these stories will be updated less and less frequently. My thanks to all your support.

R&R

-Richman4066


End file.
